


The  Ancient  Instinct

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris喝醉的小故事。</p><p>設定Zach是吸血鬼，Chris是他的人類。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：吸血鬼!Zach/Chris  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

吸血鬼的聚會上很少會有人類的出現，Chris在Zach身後緊緊跟著，完全不敢在這場合上東張西望。他們穿過一群吸血鬼，向講台走去，在人群中聽到不少敵意的低語。

 

「到頭來還不是打算吃掉人家。」「看那雜種帶來個什麼！哈哈哈哈....」「Wow原來他好金髮碧眼這種。」

 

雖然很多人都很不爽Quinto家兩兄弟，但不爭的事實是這兩兄弟的確是神授家族的後代，很多人想爬上他們的床，尤其是Zachary的。

 

Zach在咪高峰前輕輕咳了下，示意台下的人安靜。他摟住Chris的腰，直視那些竊竊私語的大部分人：「各位好。我知道你們很不歡迎我，所以我來只說一件事。我身邊這個人是我的寵物，而我卻知道了在座有人想吸他的血...很抱歉，我已經完成標記了。」說罷，Zach頭也不回的和Chris離開會場。

 

兩人先後坐上車，Chris打了一下Zach的胸膛，笑著說：「你剛剛帥爆了！！」對方挑眉，什麼都沒說，手仍然在Chris的腰上，稍稍挑起襯衫在紋身上輕撫。

 

「還痛嗎？」

 

「不痛了！那個...我肚子餓想吃東西。」

  

「好，Karl。」

 

駕駛座的人翻了一下白眼，踩下油門離開這個街區。堵車的時候，Karl不滿的嘆氣，跟Chris說：「現在已經是夜晚10點多了確定還要吃？」然後他轉過頭就看見兩個擁吻得忘我，Karl的話根本就沒有聽進耳。前面那輛車明明已經是綠燈還遲遲不開走，Karl不耐煩又重重的按下喇叭。後方的兩人放開對方，意識到剛才他們太出格。車子又再開動，Karl雙手搭在方向盤上想起一些事。

 

「禽獸，如果要讓Chris吃東西的話我勸你現在就先吸個五成飽。」

 

他點點頭，又問Chris「可以嗎？」，Chris撕下遮蓋咬痕的膠布，向他自己的右方歪頭。Zach冰冷的手小心翼翼的扶著Chris的脖子，透過倒後鏡監視他倆的Karl催促他們，別吸個血都像在調情一樣！尖銳的犬齒劃破頸動脈上的一小片肌膚，Chris痛得皺起眉頭，Zach見狀馬上速戰速決，及後用手帕抹走嘴上的血跡，拿出一塊新的膠布貼在Chris滲血的傷口上，替他止血。

 

「你的血還是一樣好喝。Chris，你要繼續去吃東西還是我們回家...」

 

「吃東西！」

 

好吧。

 

在酒館裡，Zach讓Chris坐在他和Karl之間，提高警戒的看著周圍的吸血鬼，有些沒教養的人真的會去搶標記過的人類。而Chris除了血好喝以外，屁股還翹到上天，Zach當然不喜歡他自己的甜心被其他人污染。Zach壓低聲線在Chris耳邊說：「我聞到很多不協調的味道，針對我而且帶有敵意的，你去哪都要跟我說好嗎？」Chris帶點不解的點頭，抓起酒杯一飲而盡。「爽！Zach你也吃點？」他把裝滿小吃的盤子推到Zach面前，對方拿了一根薯條。

 

（Karl：喂！！！！！我呢！！！！）

 

Zach剛好結完帳的時候，Chris從酒館跑了出去在大街上跳舞。Karl聳肩，看著那個喝到茫可能連自己叫什麼名字都不曉得的男人口裡唱著幾乎不成調的歌曲。Zach走上前扶著Chris，他倒入Zach的懷裡然後又掙脫，在馬路上邊跳來跳去邊大笑。Zach單手捂臉，完全不知道該怎麼處理Chris，酒品真差。

 

「Zachary Quinto趕快把Chris丟進車裡！」Karl在車門旁大叫。Zach迅速的抱起Chris放在車裡，這個時候還在傻呼呼的微笑。要不是Karl要負責送他們回家，Zach可能會直接在車裡把Chris辦了。

 

「好了嗎？」

 

「開車吧。」

 

Zach選擇不使用他們祖傳，用標記控制Chris的方法。

 

回到家裡安撫好Chris後，Zach在冰箱拿了一包Chris上禮拜輸出來的血，插上吸管。他和Chris是在大學時認識的，而在Zach到了吸血的年齡前早已泡到Chris，於是嘴刁如Zach只會喝Chris那對他來說甜美非常的血。Chris在Zach心目中，不只是一個移動血庫，更加是可以站在他身旁，一同掛上老家城堡大廳牆上的人。「Zachaaaa...ry！過來陪我～！」房間裡的人用撒嬌的聲音喊出Zach的名字，他喝完最後一口血隨手把空空如也的血包放在茶几上。

 

感覺到隔壁凹了下去，Chris立刻黏過去抱著Zach，眯著眼嚷著：「Zach Zach Zach Zachhhhh操我操我操我！」他暗想，以後不可以再讓Chris喝醉，看他醉成個什麼樣子！Zach看著Chris兩頰上的紅暈和有點迷濛的眼神，腿間硬到爆炸，他決定要先洗個冷水澡再來決定要不要操Chris。

 

Chris迷迷糊糊地拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出潤滑劑，曲起身子倒在後穴上。然後翻過身趴在床上，食指和尾指勾住臀瓣，用最長的兩根手指往深處摳。

 

「Zach..」他喊著自己未婚夫的名字，手指模仿抽插的動作，此刻只想要被Zach貫穿。在浴室的男人綁好浴袍的結，拉開門，看到Chris在用手指玩弄自己。沖過冷水澡後，血液湧進下體，他解開浴袍掛在浴室門後再爬上床，輕輕把還在穴裡攪動的手指拔出，將Chris翻過身，把自己的陰莖緩慢的挺進，身下的人重重的舒了口氣。Chris主動抱著Zach的脖子與他接吻，舔過長而尖銳的犬齒，不小心劃破舌尖，血腥味在兩人的舌頭上暈開，Zach的眼睛更像琥珀石了。

 

「Zach..用力操，我整個人都是你的...」

 

像是得到允許般，Zach用力挺進，插進去又猛地抽出，淫靡的水聲和兩人的喘息迴盪房間。快感的浪潮捲起Chris，止不住的呻吟從唇裡流出。

 

「Chris...Chris...很快你就是我家的公主了。你知道我一直都很想操小公主。」Zach擺動身體，將自己的硬挺一下一下的撞進Chris體內。這種絕對的侵占和被支配的感覺，成為了完美的催情劑。Chris緊緊抓住Zach強而有力的手臂，阻止自己的頭頂和堅硬的床頭板親吻，Zach一把撈起Chris，吻在紅通通的臉頰上，下身卻在繼續抽動。他坐在Zach兩腿之間，主動騎著自己的男人，用這個體位好像可以進入得更深呢。他仰著頭，優美的脖線一覽無遺，Zach咬住Chris的鎖骨，白皙的皮膚上是一抹紅。現在的Chris，張著口喘氣，Zach喜歡透了他口裡兩顆尖尖的虎牙，看起來既可愛又像那些毫無殺傷力的小動物。後背敏感的脊椎被Zach用掌心由上而下的掃下來，Chris難耐的弓起身子，Zach壞心眼的笑，咬住另一邊鎖骨，偷偷用牙劃開一道口嚐他的血。

 

「Zachary，我的血...好吃嗎？」

 

「人間美味。」

 

把Chris放下讓他趴在床上，退出一點，欺身舔著Chris光裸微咸的背。比自己體溫涼一點的感覺在身上遊走著，與他自己因喝了酒而熱起來的身體截然相反。Chris翻身，Zach就順勢從肚臍往上吻，舌頭捲住在空氣中挺立的乳首。「啊啊...Zach...繼續.......」自己一直在爆發的邊緣，Zach卻在搞些有的沒的，要不是喝醉了軟成泥巴，Chris發誓一定會把Zach踹下床。

 

「如你所願。」

 

Zach抓住Chris其中一隻腳的腳踝，讓他勾住自己的肩，龜頭慢慢撐開濕濕軟軟的穴口，直到頂住Chris的敏感點。他輕撫Chris腰上的紋身，然後狠狠咬了一口。「啊啊啊啊操！！！操！！！！好痛！！！」那一刻Chris痛得噴眼淚了，他知道這是Zach的天性，但選剛癒合的傷口來咬真太他媽過分了！Zach被Chris踢了下床，他跪起來扭頭看了看血流如注的傷口，惡狠狠地瞪著Zach。對方微笑道歉，爬上床抓住Chris兩邊的屁股，繼續未完的抽插。敏感點被Zach惡意的磨蹭，腸肉咬住粗大的陰莖緊緊不放，兩行清淚沿著Chris的臉頰劃過。Zach伸出舌尖，把咸咸的淚水舔走，加快下身的速度。

 

「天啊...這...太...啊啊啊！」

 

Chris顫抖著高潮，白濁落到兩人的小腹上。Zach加快律動的節奏，在感覺到了的時候就把肉棒拔出，擼了幾下射在Chris身上。

 

殷紅的血跡和白色的精液在名為Chris Pine的畫布上畫出了最好看的畫。

 

「白痴，人家不知道還以為我們是凶殺現場！！」

 

Chris在昏睡前再一次把Zach踢到地上。

 

等Chris起床時，Zach已經不見了，地方也不是他們在洛杉磯的家。他站在鏡前掀起自己的衣服，傷口已經快不見了。一想到Zach細心舔過自己的傷口，幫自己加速癒合時，就覺得心頭一暖。

他拉開窗簾，入眼的是一個蔚藍明亮的海灣。

 

「Holy shit！」

 

Zach把Chris帶到意大利了。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach把Chris帶了回老家意大利。

Zach解開襯衫的鈕扣，低笑：「於是我的家人都很喜歡你。」

 

洗完澡夾起頭髮的Chris咬住一根棒棒糖，隨意的把雙腳晾在茶几上，百無聊賴的翻著時尚雜誌說：「嗯哼，我以為這是必然的？」

 

「才不是。」Zach走到Chris身後，伸手按了按愛人緊繃的肩頭。Chris閉上眼享受這個他覺得是應得的按摩——尤其是經過了一個「酒後亂性」之夜後。

 

「明天要拍照你知道嗎。」

 

「嗯。」

 

第二天早上的時候他們一早起床，傭人為他們送上了兩套更換的衣服。Zach的是一套白西裝加一件長得碰到地面的斗篷，據說已經傳了幾百年了。而Chris的是一套黑西裝，兩套都是度身訂造的，把他們的身材完美襯托。「我真自豪有個那麼帥的丈夫。」兩人站在鏡前，Chris替他穿上了沈重的斗篷，Zach透過鏡子注視Chris眼裡那塊完美的寶石。「我真自豪有個屁股那麼翹的丈夫。」Chris臉紅起來，Zach抓住他的手推開門走出房間，西裝在他們身上真是不能更合適了，一早在外面等著的Joe覺得很驚喜：「喲，你們身材不錯啊。」被Zach的親哥調侃了一下的Chris不知道該說什麼，幸好有丈夫的解救。

 

「Chris不用理他。」

 

「來，這邊。」Joe把他們帶到城堡的大廳，叫Zach摟住Chris的腰，這相片之後會傳給相關的單位請他們畫成油畫，之後他們就會出現在樓梯旁的牆上了。

 

「我們來順便拍個結婚照。」

 

「What？！這跟說好的不一樣啊！」

 

「安靜，看鏡頭。」

 

End


	3. 前傳

「Chris，我們明天報告的投影片弄成怎樣了？」Zach像隻煩人的蚊子在Chris身邊繞來繞去，雙眼目不轉睛地盯著男友頸後的肌膚，口水都快流下來了，好想吸Chris的血，好想標記Chris......

 

被瞪到有點不耐煩的人翻了個白眼，從電腦前站起來把Zach推到沙發上，「你給我安靜別搗亂！不然我在分工表上不填你名字......」

 

一向好人的神話課教授所佈置的自由分組作業有很多人都想找Zach一組（至少可以肯定上台報告時所有人都會專心看著台上），但Zach偏偏就愛纏著Chris，習慣自己跟自己一組的他逼不得已只好接收這個人形大麻煩。結果就上演了Zach發動攻勢猛追Chris的戲碼，而Chris又真的受這套，於是就有了獨行俠學霸與校園萬人迷這樣奇怪又羨煞旁人的組合。

 

而他的Christopher居然用分工表來威脅自己！

 

「要是你來幫我寫講稿我會考慮把你的名字加回去。」Chris跨坐在Zach的大腿上，湊到他的面前用無辜又水汪汪的眼神可憐兮兮地說。Zach下意識抓住Chris與自己的褲子緊貼的臀肉，搓揉了幾下。「或者幫我做投影片我來寫講稿？」Chris嘗試在Zach失去理智前跟他講講道理，「好，投影片我來做。」Zach放開自己那雙不安分的手，在Chris唇上印下一吻。

 

「這才是我聽話的Zachary同學。」Chris謹慎的回應Zach的輕吻，他不想在死線之前再節外生枝。Zach聳聳肩，乖乖拉開椅子坐到背對Chris的桌前，等電腦開啟的同時一直轉過頭去看Chris白皙的皮膚，皮膚之下的血管，他覺得自己內心深處有某種衝動驅使他咬下去然後貪婪地吸取繾綣在口舌間的味道。

 

「喂！！」Chris扯著Zach的頭髮努力掙脫，尖銳又微曲的犬齒倒勾在肌肉裡痛得Chris額角冒著豆大豆大的汗珠。沈迷在血液的香氣的Zach完全聽不到愛人的驚呼，他一手扣著Chris的下巴，一手撫在Chris的唇上，像畫圖一樣不定的游走。「Zachary Quinto！！好痛！！！」Chris瞇眼，淚光從眼角滑落，他學會越掙扎就越痛的道理，因而放棄所有會移動到脖子的動作。直到心底的飽足感滿溢，Zach才放手，把牙齒拔出，舌尖還依依不捨地舔舐傷口上的血。

 

「操。」Chris狠狠推開Zach，跑到廁所面向鏡子緊張的檢查傷口，再貼上創可貼遮掩顯眼的兩個洞。Zach站在門外手足無措，只好向著裡面喊：「老婆你怎麼了？」

 

聽到「老婆」這兩隻字的Chris怒氣值首次達到認識Zach後的最高點，他兩手抓住門框跳起作勢要踢人，「操你的誰他媽是你老婆！！！」

 

「可、可是......我們的習俗就是吸過血後沒殺掉就算是結合完成。所以Chris你是我老婆，嗯，是的，老婆。」

 

「你他媽沒必要強調三次！你有問過我的意願嗎！！」Chris從廁所裡衝出來撞到Zach身上，Zach倒地時也不忘把Chris牢牢接在懷裡，因疼痛而悶哼一聲，使Chris稍稍消了點氣。「你再叫我老婆就用鉗子把你該死的牙一顆接一顆的扯下來。」

 

原來表面乖巧聽話的Chris內裡是一腦子暴力點子的人，所以是暴力小天使嗎？

 

「Chris，我錯了，但你的血真的很好喝。」

 

「閉嘴，扶我起來我有點暈。」Chris從Zach身上離開跌坐在地伸手，頭一回被吸血，被強迫吸血，說不舒服是真的，那種感覺就是彷彿運行身體所有功能的能源同時被抽走般由心而生的無力。

 

Zach撐著地板站起身再把Chris拉起，對方氣鼓鼓的坐回去椅子上專心趕死線。吃到那甜美的血但同時又惹Chris生氣，Zach覺得自己真的有夠蠢的，尤其離上載書面報告的期限只剩一個小時的時候。


	4. 續篇：狼嚎

Zach注意到伴侶最近對於月光有種近乎偏執的執著，從前的Chris看到月圓也許只會笑說月色很美，而現在的他只要看到月亮就會一直注視著夜空，直至出神。

 

深夜，銀白色的月光照到床上，久久不能入睡的Zach看著Chris呼吸平穩的背影，暗自擔心Chris的基因是否混有少量狼人的基因，而那種基因正在慢慢佔據Chris的身體。

 

「喂，Joe？能不能幫我查一下Chris的族譜是不是曾經有人與狼人通婚過而又是Chris的直系親屬？」Zach決定打電話給哥哥報備一下，三天後的月圓之夜也許就是Chris體內的狼人基因完全覺醒的關鍵，他自己也沒有信心可以制衡一隻發狂的狼。接到電話的Joe聽見弟弟如此認真的語氣，就立刻動用關係著手開始查，說兩天內會再回電。

 

「Chris...」Zach低語，將面前捲曲身體而睡的人擁入懷中，他沒有發現到Chris的兩顆犬齒已經開始變長了。

 

第二天早上，Chris在浴室刷牙時舌尖不小心被變得尖長的犬齒劃破，他立刻大叫Zach的名字，聞到血香的吸血鬼一言不發直接含住Chris冒出血珠的舌頭。

 

「唔唔...」Chris感覺到自己的口水快流下來時立刻把Zach推開，當Zach停止吸吮Chris的血時就發現了那長得不正常的犬齒。不知道是什麼契機使埋藏在Chris基因深處的少量狼人基因覺醒了，以他所知狼人的基因非常強大，即使是過了五代後後代還是有機會會出現狼人的體徵。

 

「Chris...你家裡有人是狼人吧。」Zach決定跟他坦白，Chris的情況看起來很不妙。

 

「曾祖母...好像是...」

 

「你自己也許感覺到了，身體裡的狼人基因正在蠢蠢欲動。」Zach將手掌放在Chris的胸口上，不忘用掌心摩挲Chris敏感的乳首，Chris執起Zach行為不檢的手甩開繼續刷牙。

 

離月圓之夜越來越近，Zach甚至還禁止Chris離開家門一步，並期待烏雲密佈的星空一直遮蔽月亮直到月圓夜過去，小心翼翼注意不要跟圓月對上眼的Chris最後還是不小心在水面中看到彷佛有種神奇魔力的月亮。

 

一聲狼嚎劃破夜空，面色蒼白的Zach看著Chris那雙本來閃亮得有如熱帶的海面的眼，瞳仁變得細長，顯得周圍的藍色冰冷如凜冽的霜雪。

 

「Chris——！」糟糕，這個時候的Chris什麼都聽不進去，唯一的渴望就是新鮮的血肉。長出狼耳和尾巴的Chris跳到欄杆上，張開口露出尖銳的牙威嚇Zach，等等，那搖來搖去的尾巴和聳立的獸耳到底是怎麼回事，看著看著居然有點可愛。Zach緩緩後退，從褲袋抽出內圈渡上一層銀的頸圈藏在身後，雙眼一直在注視Chris的一舉一動與之周旋。

 

微風的吹拂使厚厚的一抹雲層遮掩月光，眼看恢復理智的Chris快要向後倒下樓，Zach及時拉住他的手，將對方拉回平台上。Chris跪在地上驚魂未定的喘氣，他抬眼看看Zach，瞇眼露出兩顆虎牙，頭上的獸耳抖了抖。

 

看著那毛茸茸的耳朵，Zach忍不住想要伸手撫摸，可是為了避免Chris的野性再次被月光誘出，只得先為他戴上頸圈。Zach一臉擔憂的問Chris戴上頸圈後有沒有不適，Chris搖頭，尾巴無意識的翹起，惹得他二話不說就抱起伴侶放回床上。

 

「Chris，我餓了。」Zach撲上前咬住Chris的獸耳，雙手在他的胸膛上亂掃。仍未回過神來，有點呆滯的Chris脫下衣服，佈滿吻痕和齒印的肌膚暴露在空氣中，Zach注視Chris微微發燙的雙頰，虔誠地執起他的手吻在手腕上再用牙咬開皮膚吸血。

 

一如既往的，被丈夫吸過血後的Chris疲憊得倒頭便睡，Zach緊緊的抱住Chris，埋在頸間深深吸取他的體香。

 

早上。

 

「啊啦，耳朵跟尾巴都消失了。」Chris坐在床上摸著自己的頭跟屁股，Zach有點後悔沒有跟對方來個獸耳play或獸尾play什麼的。他捏住Chris的臉頰拉起，用帶點可惜的語氣說：「牙齒也變回來了。」

 

後來，一到月圓的時候，Chris的耳朵跟尾巴就會長出，但因為有頸圈的關係並不會發狂，倒是變得比之前更乖順，Zach說什麼都乖乖聽話。


	5. 狼嚎（下）

又一個月圓夜，Chris拿了個坐墊盤腿坐在陽台上，抬頭看著月光發呆。Zach站在門後，不解地注視那腰背挺直的身影。

 

「你在幹嘛？」

 

「曬月光浴。」他閉上眼，深深吸了口氣，蓬鬆柔軟的尾巴在皓月之下無意識的搖動，把Zach的目光吸引過去。就這樣靜靜的過了五分鐘，Chris站起來抱著坐墊回到室內，在Zach身邊經過時尾巴還有意無意的掃到對方的小腿。「來我們做愛。」Chris將自己拋到床上，拍拍身邊的空位，雙眼由本來的海藍色變成接近灰藍的顏色，Zach注意到每次Chris曬過月光後眼睛的顏色都會變淡。

 

「你那麼主動真難得。」Zach爬上床，伸手撫慰Chris手感很好的獸耳，再挑起他的下巴咬在唇上，舌尖描繪著美好的唇線，再逼Chris張開嘴接受霸道且充滿佔有慾的吻，幾分鐘過後Chris推開Zach大口大口的喘氣。

 

「尾巴也...摸一下，Zach...不對，老公。」身下的人紅著臉吞吞吐吐地說，結婚以來第一次從Chris的口中聽到那個稱號的Zach只想好好將愛意回饋予Chris，他將左手的手指曲起成爪子狀，梳理那根尾巴上柔順的毛，Chris合起雙眼，乖乖的任由Zach處置自己。

 

「舒服嗎？」Zach注視著他的Chris，眼神柔和如水。Chris點點頭，手腳並用的纏住Zach黏在他的身上。面對這般黏人的伴侶，Zach實在是喜歡到不得了，最好Chris天天都這樣黏著他，不過目前還是只有月圓那兩天會變得黏人。「我愛你，好愛你。」Chris的臉埋在Zach的頸間模糊地說，工作上的委屈如海潮般捲席全身，說著說著居然開始哭了。

 

「哎呀你怎麼在哭？」

 

Chris抿著下唇，淚水在泛紅的眼眶裡打轉，灰藍色的眼裡寫滿不甘。

 

最近一直加班加到晚上十點多，一天十二小時下來一個星期就是60個小時，睡眠嚴重不足的Chris不小心在文檔上寫錯一個字，被跟自己同級的同事撕破文件扔到地上斥責他說那是一份垃圾。

 

Chris吐過苦水後Zach的臉色亦隨即變得深沈起來，假如說那是上司還可以理解，可那是同級的同事！

 

「他媽的，那個Gary就天天在辦公室泡妹子，我就在做做做寫寫寫。」Chris用手背擦乾眼淚，無名指的光環上沾著他的淚水。

 

「我會幫你教訓他。」有如雨點的吻再次傾瀉在Chris的身上，Chris鬆開兩臂倒在床上，分開自己的兩腿央求Zach進入他。

 

食指在濕軟的穴口畫了幾圈，惹得Chris一陣戰慄，原來他自己早就準備好了，Zach不得不感嘆自己的寶貝可真是個極品。他瞄了眼Chris腰間的紋身，扶著他的腰將自己又粗又長的陰莖慢慢插進去，小小的穴口把Zach的分身完完全全的吞進去，裡面溫暖的嫩肉隨Chris的一呼一吸按摩著柱身，就算是身經百戰了還是緊緻如初。

 

「謝謝你...Zach...」Chris再度閉上眼，快感混雜委屈的淚水自眼角滑落滴到枕頭上。

 

完事後，Zach將被子蓋在熟睡的Chris身上，自己走到陽台上看著微弱的星光與不遠處海岸線搖曳的燈光不知道在盤算什麼。

 

睡眼惺忪的Chris揉著有點酸痛的腰坐直身子，火腿蛋在平底鍋上被煎得香噴噴，傳入鼻中。身後繫上圍裙的Zach意外地有點滑稽，他從門後探頭，散發滿滿的朝氣還有...Chris從對方的眼裡看出了殺氣。

 

「洗好臉刷完牙就來吃早餐。」Zach坐在床沿，摸了Chris的頭幾下，笑意盈盈的表情背後有幾分陰鬱，他在浴室裡刷牙時滿腦子都是Zach那殺人狂標準配置笑容，身體不由自主地抖了抖，這滲透全身的寒意到底是從哪來的？「嘛，還是算了吧。」Chris拍拍自己的臉頰，瞪大眼睛看著鏡中的自己想，拿起剃刀開始刮新長出來的鬍子。

 

梳洗過後，Chris打了個大大的呵欠，拉開飯桌旁的椅子坐在上面，趴在桌上一副還想要繼續睡的樣子。「你真的累壞了吧？」Zach一手端著盤子，一手撫在Chris光滑的臉龐上，輕聲細語。Chris有氣無力地睜開眼，長長的睫毛輕顫，似有還無的嘆了口氣。

 

盛滿熱氣騰騰的早餐的盤子被推到Chris面前，他撿起叉子將太陽蛋放在烤得金黃的厚吐司片上，再握著吐司的一角慢慢的吃。Zach拉了張椅子坐到Chris身邊注視脖子側的那片肌膚。

 

「唔，Zach你也要吃早餐嗎？」Chris感受到身旁熾熱的目光，轉過頭就看到Zach越湊越近想要舔舐自己的脖子，被發現的Zach別過頭，摸摸後腦勺。Chris沒好氣的翻了個白眼，向右邊扭動脖子說：「想吸就說嘛，都結婚多久了。」

 

Joe也笑過Zach，對外宣稱Chris是自己的寵物是移動血庫，實在上寵老婆寵得不得了，裝什麼兇狠。

 

Zach吻住Chris誘人的脖頸，將最尖銳的兩隻牙齒釘在血管裡吸食甜美的鮮血。早就習慣那種痛楚的Chris面無表情的注視前方，繼續歪著頭嘴嚼手中的那片厚吐司。等吃完吐司和蛋後，Zach還沒吸完血，Chris只好吃起香腸來。

 

飽足感漸漸充盈，Zach離開Chris的脖子，伸出舌尖舔著傷口加速傷口的癒合。

 

「我開車送你去上班吧。」

 

Chris看到Zach的微笑好像散發著冰寒的氣息，甚至還有點詭異，可是又說不出哪裡奇怪。他攥緊身上的T裇，被紋上標記的腰側隱隱作痛。

 

毫不意外的，Chris坐在副駕駛座上睡著了，Zach把車開到大樓前，目送Chris走到電梯口後再離開，直到經過某條後巷時。

 

Gary在後巷裡抱著一個衣衫不整的女生咬住她的脖子吸血。Zach自小就被教育不能虐殺人類，不能視生命為草芥，然而Gary每次吸完人血後都會把那人殺掉，Joe想要除掉Gary很久了卻久久未能動手，作為神授後代自然有義務除掉害群之馬。Zach在幾天前看到Chris腰上的紋身就知道Gary想要打Chris的主意，被下標記以外的血族摸過後標記上會浮現血痕，Chris卻懵然未覺。

 

另一輛車停在Zach的前方，長相與他相像的男人從車裡走出，徑自走進巷道，Zach倚靠在車上打算欣賞好戲。

 

純銀的刀子被捅到背上，來不及發出慘叫聲就已經失去四肢控制權的Gary倒地。奄奄一息的女孩被Joe抱起放到車上，Zach聯絡了清掃隊，之後就沒他們的事了。

 

後來Chris知道Gary辭職了，然後自己被老闆升到編輯部主任。而Joe跟那個女孩一起跳進愛河還給他們發請柬。於是兩個孩子都先後有了歸宿，Zach的媽媽終於鬆口氣並將兩個魔王打包送出去。


End file.
